Return of the Golden Twilight
by Bzzbird68
Summary: A story about what would happen if the twilight came back to Hyrule after link had defeated Zant Rated T for Minor Language and Violence, However this may change with later chapters and if it does I will update the rating and summary when needed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Return

It had been 3 years after Link and Midna had slain the "King of the Twilight' Zant and Then the source of His Power Gannondorf and after that Peace returned to the world… For a time It was unknown to our hero what will await him Soon a dark power far worse than anything the world has ever seen so far will Revel Itself and the very balance of light and dark will be disturbed.

It had been a normal day at the Ordon Ranch Link was herding goats, milking them, and feeding them like he normally does every day but today will not be like every day as he will soon find out.

'Oy Link (insert name here) said im letting ya have the rest of the day of you've been working hard and there is nothing left to do come back tomorrow'.

Thanks (Insert name here) I'll do that and with that link had left

On the way home Link had been thinking about something. Recently it had felt that something had been very wrong while he was at the ranch, he noticed that the goats were acting unusual they were more skittish and more on edge it seemed that they could sense something happening.

'Whatever' Link thought as he climbed the ladder to his house 'For all I know I could just be overreacting'

when link unlocked the door to his house he then went upstairs to his Loft where he had a Small Window that he whould spend hours just looking around at the ordon village and the surrounding area But however he recently had some renovations done to his house and had a back window installed where he could see out at the faron woods he had this done mainly as a lookout tower in case of an attack or other things heading towards the Ordona province

It had gotten Late and it was starting to get darker when Link realized that he was out of Lantern Fuel 'Well better make a trip to Saras Sundries' Link said as he walked out of his front door and right then a group of about 5 monkeys run out of the entrance to the path to faron woods It seemed that they were running from something.

'I wonder what their running from' Link thought and then out of nowhere 2 Shadow Beasts came running at them

'WHAT THE FUCK' link yelled as he ran to his house to grab his sword but as soon as Link took a step on a ladder one of the Shadow Beasts grabbed him and threw him on the ground he tried to get up but the beast tackled him and pinned him on the ground and started clawing and biting him blood ran down his face as he attempted to break free of the monster

"HELP link screamed HELP ME" as loud as he could hoping to get someone's attention it seemed to be the end of the line for Link. But when all seemed bleak He all of a sudden seen the beast that was attacking him stabbed off of him and a familiar voice shouted out.

"GO GET YOUR SWORD LINK HURRY!" he then recognized the voice as Rusl the village blacksmith and swordsman He obeyed the order and ran inside and grabbed his sword from there link and Rusl had attempted to slay the Shadow beasts For about 20 minutes then link got an idea "Hey Rusl take the one to your left kill it at the exact same time as I kill mine otherwise they will revive each other" "Ok then" Rusl said and began hacking and slashing at it and they stabbed the beasts as the same time and killed them off for good

"What the hell was that?" Rusl Asked as they sat down over on a log I. "have never seen anything like it before?"

"They were Shadow Beasts" link explained "they are not natural they are transformed Twili who are the people of the twilight infused with dark magic that turns them into beasts"

"Then Why are they appearing you Killed Zant Didn't that stop that whole Twilight Problem.?" Rusl asked

"Apparently not there must be someone else who is causing this problem again" Link said "looks like Zant had some followers".

"More like Copycats". Rusl said

"Either way we must stop this menace if we allow him to kill off the light spirits of the provinces All of Hyrule will be swallowed in twilight". Link said, "and soon the world will follow".

"So anyway we need to get some sleep and cleaned up your still covered in blood and dirt among other things as am I". Rusl said

"Meet me out there in the morning tomorrow and we will head out to the other provinces to see what is going on" link said

"Sounds like a plan" Rusl

And with that they both went back to their homes and got some rest.

TO BE CONTINUED

Please R&R with constructive criticism only so I can use it to make my writing better. and also remember this is my first fanfic so there is probably some mistake in there that I did not catch or something that I shouldn't do with my paragraph or dialogue layout anyway I will be working hard to get chapter 2 out Soon

Until a Later Date - Bzzbird68


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Discovery

It was early in the morning, when both Link and Rusl both met in front of Link's House to get ready to go out to figure out who is causing the disturbance in the twilight.

"Hey Link" Rusl said "Before we go we should people know where we are going so they don't send out a manhunt for us."

"But Rusl" Link said "I was thinking the last time that we had left the village it was invaded and the children were kidnapped I think you should stay here in case of attack."

"But what if you are attacked by a group of shadow beasts again" Rusl said "you were barely able to stay alive long enough for me to come help you. if you are attacked in the middle of nowhere then you whould be killed! "

"Not with a secret weapon I have been hiding." Link said as he pulled a small bag out of his pocket, it contained a Small Crystal that had some orange streaks on it.

"What is that?" Rusl asked

"It's a shadow crystal" Link explained "it allows me to turn into a wolf but don't tell anyone all right, I want this to remain a secret."

"So the rumors were true?" Rusl said

"Yes they were." Link said

"Interesting and can you turn yourself back to human?" Rusl asked

"Yes I can." Link Answered

"But what is so special about your wolf form?" Rusl asked

I can use dark magic with it" Link said "it allows me to focus a dark force field around me and when I release it kills all enemies within it, or most of them anyway some enemies I cannot kill using it but it should work for the shadow beasts."

"Then why did you not use it on the Shadow Beasts?" Rusl asked

"It was in my basement and I was out of lantern fuel. Link Explained it whould have taken me a long time to find it down there it's darker than an abandoned cave in there."

"I see", Well link it seems that you can handle this yourself I will let everyone know where you are going and what happened. Rusl said

"Ok then I will see you later." Link said as he began to walk away

"And Link" Rusl, said "try not to get killed."

"Don't worry I have done this before" Link said and with that he was off on his journey.

Link was walking down the path that led to the Faron Woods it was quite peaceful despite the events that occurred the day before, Link could see the big footprints the shadow beasts had left behind. But when link walked past the Ordon spring he heard a faint but clear voice coming from the spring.

" _O Chosen one"_ the voice said _"Come to my spring"_

Link complied and walked into the spring when a large ball of light risen up from the waters it shined for a few moments before exploding into a majestic Goat looking Creature with the same ball of light between its antlers Link then knew who it was

It was the Spirit of Light Ordona the same one who link had saved from becoming engulfed in Twilight three years ago unlike the other light sprits this one however never had its light stolen and Hidden throughout its province

" _O Chosen one you are aware of the threat in our land. And I see that you have acted accordingly but I must warn you that the threat you face this time is much greater than the one faced Three years ago."_

"How much stronger?" Link asked

" _Stronger than Zant and Gannondorf Combined I fear that you may not be able to stop it this time."_ Ordona said

"Can you tell me who is causing all of this trouble?" Link asked

" _The person has hidden his face with a mask and has all who serve him refer to him as Mr. Remyse."_ Ordona explained _._

"I see" Link said

" _You must now go, I fear that if you stay in one place for long they will send shadow beasts or other monsters of the twilight after you"_ Ordona said.

"Where should I go" link asked

" _Go to faron woods and talk to the Light Spirit Faron he will have more info for you that for some reason im not privy to probably because im not in the actual Hyrule Kingdom and just guard a outskirt province but now link I must bid you farewell and good luck on your journey."_ Ordona said as he then dissipatedinto his ball of light and fell into the spring below _._

"Goodbye Light Spirit Ordona." Link said and with that Link walked out of the spring and went back to Following the path he was following Until he came to a bridge that crossed the Ordon Gorge a deep abyss that no one knew what was at the bottom and those who fell into the gorge were never seen again including the fact that the bridge crossing it was an old rope bridge that was built 50 years ago and was not very stable.

"I hope that this bridge holds." link said as he begun to cross it and when all looked good a strange blocky portal appeared in the sky and 3 shadow beasts fell out of it

"OF ALL THE TIMES YOU CHOULD OF DONE THAT YOU DID IT NOW!" Link yelled as he begun to run off the bridge fighting 3 shadow beasts on a narrow bridge like that whould be suicide but when the beasts landed on the bridge it snapped the ropes and caused the bridge to plummet along with everyone who was on it

When link was plummeting he managed to grab onto a root sticking out of the gorge wall about 60 feet from the top and now Link was faced with the challenge of getting out of there. Link thought about using his clawshots to grab onto a tree but when he put on the clawshot and hit the button in the glove nothing happened he tried to hit it a few more times but nothing worked when he realized that the clawshot was jammed.

He then tried his backup clawshot that he kept with him he really had no reason to have it with him as he never needed his second one accept of a few times in the City in the Sky he carried it around anyway as a backup he then aimed at a nearby tree but when he fired it the range was too short and it did not latch onto its target but then he heard a strange clawing sound coming from the abyss and when he looked down he seen the shadow beasts were climbing up the wall

"Aw shit" link said as he hurried to find another way to get back up to the top he then got an idea his bomblings (Bomcheus) are able to latch onto things so he then set the latched the bombling to The wall to use as a handle he then took another one and set it a little upwards to make a ladder of sorts to climb back up.

Meanwhile the Shadow Beasts were getting closer so Link threw a bomb down at them to try and time it perfectly to blow them off the wall. He lit the fuse and threw it down it knocked the first one down a few feet before it latched back on the wall. Realizing that killing Beasts the while still on the wall whould Probably result in killing himself he then hurried double time to get the bomblings on the wall to climb up he then after placing a few more seen that the beasts were igniting the bomblings

"Son of a bitch" Link said as he then placed the last bombling he had and decided to make a jump for it the ledge was only a few feet away so he reached for the ledge as he grabbed the ledge the first bomb went off and started a chain reaction blowing the shadow beasts off the wall killing them and blew link up onto the ledge.

He then heard a strange deep voice say, "Well Clever little hero you are to think that a mere mortal like you could have pulled off a stunt like that is surprising" The Voice said

"Who are you and where you are" Link Yelled "Show your face"

"Im over here you dult on the other side of that big ass gorge you just climbed out of!" The Voice Exclaimed

And across the gorge was a tall, lean man wearing a black cloak with it strange markings all over it similar to the markings on the Shadow Crystal link had

"Who are you" Link Asked

"I am Gomanna the commander of those Shadow Beasts you just blew off the wall Not 5 minutes ago, and a faithful servant of Mr. Remyse listen you have no idea what you're getting into kid its best to stop now and go back to your village and I will THINK about not killing you and all who are in your small pathetic village" Gomanna said But "however if you wish to continue and get yourself get killed I will allow that." and with that he cast a bright red blast at the gorge wall and made a red glowing bridge sturdy enough to cross

"Now face me in the Temple of Time At The Sacred Grove if you value your life that little And I MIGHT tell you about our Plan for this Pathetic World" and with that Gomanna then disappeared without a trace.

TO BE CONTINUED

Looks like things are heating up as the reveal of a new evil power is reviled what will happen find out in chapter 3 so anyway how did ya like the chapter and the story so far please leave a review on what you think and a bit of a warning to those who are not fans of a long fanfic this is going to be one I estimate around 30 – 50 chapters according to what I have planned for the future and sorry to those who wanted Rusl to be alongside link in his adventure I held him back in ordon village because I have plans or him later and you will see what they are when the time comes. And fun fact for ya all the name Gomanna is Japanese for Arrogant (at least according to google translate it is) and you will see what I mean in later chapters.

Until a later date –Bzzbird68


End file.
